Virus In Reality
by ThereGoesYourStar
Summary: Cloud9 was preparing us TribeFans for our future and here it is…” ......from the UBB Co-written with Jazz
1. Default Chapter

**Notes-**This fanfic was originaly on The Tribe UBB, written by me (StormyRaine) and my co-writer Jazz and so there are 2 different styles of writing in this story. This story is completed so i just have to add the chapters

**Disclaimer-**Me and Jazz own some of the characters, the Tribe cast members are there own people but are not based on them in real life.

**Virus In Reality**

"_Could you ever imagine that The Tribe was all just a conspiracy? Well it was. Cloud9 was teaching us and preparing us for the future. Cloud9 knew that the virus would really happen one day, and wanted to prepare the children of the world. To get us ready for the aftermath of the virus, so not everyone would take it as the Locos did. They didn't want us to riot, didn't want us to fight and didn't want us to destroy the world even more. No, The Tribe was teaching us to look after our world, to make it a better place, to value friendship and love. Cloud9 was preparing us TribeFans for our future and here it is…"_

**Chapter 1**

Her blue eyes flickered with a single tear as she stood in front of the picture that hanged from the wall. She didn't have memories of being in the photo but she imagined what it would have been like, to have been there, to have been here in Cloud9. Her eyes focused on Raymond Thompson, and as her tears swelled up, thinking of her own dead family, his figure disappeared into a blur. She wiped her eye before she could cry and then was pinched on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna come in or what?"

Rachel turned round to see Jeni smiling at her and a struggled smile turned into a big excited one when she thought of who was in the next room. Rachel and Jeni had only just met an hour ago, just like the others. All of them had been drawn to the same place after the virus broke out for real, and had headed for Cloud9 Studios.

"Sure"

The two girls then walked into a room that was buzzing with voices. They looked around the room, to see loads of the tribe cast and only a few tribe fans that they had met earlier. Liz had rounded the whole group together, and was trying to persuade the tribe cast to join us in a tribe, but they weren't very keen.

"Come on, why not? We all came out here especially to get you lot to help us"

"Its not that we don't want to help you" replied Meryl, "But we just can't help you"

Liz huffed; none of them would help them. She didn't think they were quite this selfish. Jeni and Rachel walked into the huddled group and both leaned against the wall to join in.

"Come on Liz, let's go" said Ben tugging at the purple haired girls arm "I don't know what we're doing here anyway, who are these people anyway?"

"They can help us"

The brown haired boy looked around at the tribe cast that were there "Them? Ha! What good could they do? They're just a bunch of stuck up actors"  
"He has a point......I mean they are just actors. They haven't really lived through this. Non of us have." Jeni spoke seriously, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.  
"They may not have really lived throught it but they have more experienceof it then we do..." Rachel said as she scanned the faces of everyone in the room; everyone looked scared.  
"Yea experience." James said sacastically. "We were acting it.....incase you haven't noticed their no locos.....or planes, or Technos...." He pointed out quite nastily...  
"Yea that we've noticed.....We're just kids!" Jeni snapped back at him. Geez she had through he was a really nice guy as Jay, But James was a total pig.  
"Ok ok guys calm down..." Nick stepped forward. He seemed to be more like Pride then you realise....he spoke very calmingly and put his hand on James shoulder..."We're in this together. And theres no changing that. We just have to deal with it."  
Rachel's eyes sparkled as Nick spoke.....Jeni nudged her..."Don't get too excited. The way this is going we'll end up as two tribe trying to kill each other, assuposedto a Happy family." Jeni smiled....She was tried. stressed and scared and she'd just directed her anger at one of the people who was meant to help them.

The room fell silent for a while....some people sat down, others looked out of the window. Mainly the two groups just avoided each other. Its was almost an hour before the two groups spoke to each other again....Liz spoke up.  
"We have to do something, its going to be dark soon..." She stood up and addressed the whole room. "We have to come to some agreement...."  
"We were all drawn here because it seemed like the right place to be..." Caleb nodded..."Why no try to be a "Tribe?" He asked...  
"Its stupid...." James snapped...  
"Well if you have a better idea we'd all love to hear it. You knock eveyone else's ideas but you don't think of any better ones do you!" Jeni snapped at him walking towards him, "You know you're just like the rest of us now....Just a Kid. You're not really a Techno commander..." She trailed off...  
Jeni and James stared at each other....Behind them Rachel and Nick nodded at each other then stepped in. Rachel taking Jeni back and Nick pulling james away....  
'Tempers and fights....Its just like chaos' Liz thought to herself as she looked over at Danni James...And almost Laughted....  
"Caleb's right" Link said...."We should give it a try..."  
"Yea...and if it doesn't work..at least we tried..." Meryl agreed.  
Some people agreed, others silently opposed the idea. James and Jeni glared at each other from across the room.....  
"We could stay here.....In the mall." Michael laughed...  
"Thats not a bad idea..." Liz smiled.


	2. character list

I've taken **tribebohemian's **advice and written up a list of The Tribe characters and the actors who play them in this story. Hope nobody gets confused now.

Raymond Thompson – Maker of The Tribe

Ebony- Meryl

Jay – James

Pride – Nick

Lex – Caleb

Zoot – Danny

Jack – Michael

Salene – Victoria

Amber- Beth

May – Laura

Mouse- Jacinta

Ved – Dan

Dee- Kelly

Patch – Morgan

KC –Ari

Tai-San – Michelle

Cloe- Jaimee

None Tribe Actors:

Rachel

Jeni

Ben

Jason

Purply

Liz

Evelyn

Link


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Liz stared at the huge building that stood in front of her. It wasn't what she imagined the mall to really look like. On the TV it looked like an ordinary building, but now what stood in front of her and the others was a huge daunting building that almost looked to frightening to enter. Purply and her brother Jason smiled excitedly as Caleb went through his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. All the tribe fans were excited. They had all watched The Tribe on TV and now they couldn't believe that they were actually going to go inside the mall.

"Look, can I just get one thing straight, what the hell is The Tribe?" said Jason. He was still confused and wasn't a tribe fan at all. Infact he had never heard of it.

Liz turned to him, "Look, it doesn't matter anymore, ok?"

Caleb opened the doors and led the group into the massive building. Rachel and Jeni didn't realise it was so big and empty like, and it almost felt ghostly and cold. Purply ran over to the statue of the phoenix and hugged it tight, while Meryl and Michael laughed.

"Ok, " said Caleb, "It's getting dark, and so we should all choose a room. There should be enough for one each"

"Oh yeah, and there's no need to fight" said Nick, staring at Purply who was still hugging the phoenix

Voices then started buzzing and Caleb went off to Lex's room, down stairs.

"Can I have Ambers room?" asked Victoria to Beth

"Sure why not"

Eventually everyone had claimed a room, weather it was the one they wanted or not. Jeni was glad that she had Ebony's down stairs room, and was nosing around the draws but there was nothing in them. She had forgotten that it was just an empty set, and nobody had actually ever lived there.

Jeni climbed in to bed and closed her eyes. She was so tried but hadn't been able to sleep in the past few days... she just began to drift off when there was a knock at the closed door. "Who is it?" She sighed.  
"Its James... Can i come in?" A quite voiced asked...  
"Sure..." She sat up and switched the light on...as he walked in. "Whats wrong?" She asked trying to be nice and hoping he would be too.  
"I just wanna say sorry..." He walked over and sat on the bed."...I'm not usually so rude..."  
"Its ok were all a little stressed." She smiled..  
"I'll let you sleep and see you in the morning.." Without thinking he put his hand on her shoulder, then left. When he got outside he realised what he had done and blushed...  
Jeni snuggled back in to the bed and drifted off .

Rachel climbed into her bed and laid thinking of her parents...as she thought about them the tears fell freely and she began to weep very quietly.  
As Nick walked around the mall he heard a few sounds, mainly tears. As he passed Rachel's room he heard her tears and went in." Rachel?" He asked..."Need a hug?"  
Rachel sat up and looked at him, then slowly nodded...  
Nick walked over and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. He felt sorry for her..."We're all together now it'll be fine.." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 4**

As Rachel walked out of her room, she found the others all gathered in the café, round the table. It looked like a cosy scene from The Tribe. The only problem being the fact there was more people and they weren't in costume. She rubbed her tired eyes, thinking it was all a dream. Then the reality had hit her, once she focused in her surroundings. She was in the mall, she was with the cast, the virus has really happened, and Nick really did hug her. She smiled at Nick as she walked past him and pulled up a chair. Meryl was going on about food arrangements.

"There's nothing in the cupboards, nothing at all" she said, looking at everyone

Quietly Jason spoke up, "But I em…thought they had food in the cupboards"

"No, this is a set, not a real mall remember?" replied Victoria, a little harshly

"Alright" said Liz "We need to get some food in, have we got cooking equipment?"

"Yeah we have" replied Laura as she stepped out from the kitchen, as if by magic. "We've got saucepans, pots, ect"

From across the table, Jeni looked around at all the others. Purply didn't seem to be interested in the food issue, Jason just sat looking hungry and Danny James was biting his nails. Her eyes then scanned across to James, and strangely she found herself looking away quickly, and she found herself going red slightly.

"Ok, so we need a few people to go back to the studio to pick up some of the food supply, who's up for the job?" Asked Beth looking around at everyone

There was silence, as Beth gazed round at all the faces. No one seemed to want to do it.

Jeni looked back at the group..."I'll do it, but I'm not going on my own." She said not hiding the fear in her voice.  
She looked at the group and hoped James would speak up. He did, so did Nick and Rachel.  
"Rights! So you guys go to the studio and get food. And we'll sort this place out..." Beth said.  
"Yea find out what else we need. And discuss what we are going to do in the long run." Liz smiled.  
Jeni pushed her chair back..." Come on then..." She said as she picked up her coat and headed for the stairs.  
Rachel ran to catch up with her, "You ok?" She asked, "So seem distracted."  
"I'm fine...just adjusting." Jeni smile back as James and Nick fell in step behind them.

"Ok come on! We need to clean this place and collect anything that maybe useful." Liz Said, she didn't know what stuff would be useful but their had to be something.   
Beth and Meryl headed off into the "sewers" set to check out lighting and things. Caleb seemed drawn to Liz, and he headed off to help her. Everyone was clearly breaking into groups... But would the groups make Tribes?


	5. Chapter 4

At tribebohemian, I totally agree with your review. Although I did write this fanfic a long time ago when I was a less experienced writer. It could be improved a lot and I will try to find the time to go through to change and add. I haven't got a lot of time at the moment but I go on maternity leave in a few wks and will have more time to improve the story. Thanks for the ideas.

**Part 4**

"So where's the food gonna be?" Rachel asked as she dugged her hands into her pockets to protect them against the cold of the wind..  
"I guess the canteen...or the kitchen stores..." Jeni said. "Should we split up? Nick and James you go to the canteen, we'll take the kitchen..."  
James and Nick nodded...Rachel shook her head. "I think we should stick together..." She protested..   
"It'll be fine. Come on." Jeni dragged her off in the direction of the Kitchen as James and Nick headed to the canteen.   
Jeni walked into the kitchen and sat on the sideboard..."James came to apologise to me last night and he kissed me..." Jeni gasped...  
"O my god...Nick came to hug me last night when i was crying..." Rachel giggled..

James and Nick went along to the Cloud9 canteen, and found the place empty as they expected. The tables and chairs were all laid out neatly as if nothing had ever happened. It brought back old memories of when the entire cast would eat together during filming and they would have fun and food fights occasionally.

"Lets try the food cupboards" suggested James

Nick followed James round the back of the canteen to where they found a mini kitchen. The place stank of food and Nick went straight for the cupboards.

"So, do you think that girl Jeni fancies me?"

Nick popped his had round the open cupboard" Huh? What did you say?"

"That girl, Jeni, I didn't think so at first, she was a little annoying, but I quite like her now"

"I thought you did, I saw you looking at her" said Nick as he picked out a few tins of food

"Well what about that Rachel chick?"

Nick blushed, and continued to search through the cupboard.

Jacinta lay crying in her bed. She hadn't come out all morning and she was still upset bout the whole virus thing killing her entire family. Evelyn, then heard her sobbing and walked into her room.

"Jacinta darling. Are you alright"

The little girl didn't say a word, and Evelyn, sat on the edge of her bed, as Jacinta sat up, still crying. Evelyn saw that she was upset and knew she was still little and she properly didn't understand, and so she pulled her into a hug.

"Its gonna be alright…you remember filming for the tribe don't you? Well its gonna be like that now. We're your family now and we're take care of you"


End file.
